


We Will Never Meet Again

by kxtsura (kiblum)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shiratorizawa!Suga, just because, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiblum/pseuds/kxtsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first gift that Sawamura Daichi gets from Sugawara Koushi is an apology. The next is a helping hand, then a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So. I totally apologize for writing this, since it's a terrible attempt at fluff that I only ever wrote because I was too stressed to deal with school. My grades are dropping from 95s to 90s and it's totally not because of my newfound Haikyuu addiction.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might've made in writing this. After all, English is not my first language. And not only is this my first fic in about a hundred years, it's also unbeta'ed because I can't be assed to look for one.

It's strange and surprising to have all the wind knocked out of him by someone he has never met in his life. The sudden brake has sent an unnamed man flying towards him, toppling them both over. Now, after inertia has done its job of surprising and inflicting pain on sleepless students with a hatred for physics, Sawamura Daichi lays prone on the dirty train floor, on which there are dust footprints, candy wrappers, and spilled soda. He tries not to gag. 

"Oh damn! I'm really sorry..." The man on top of him splutters, voice shaking terribly. Daichi notices that he's quite light with the part of his brain that isn't set on incinerating the clumsy fuckwit with the power of thought. 

"Could help me up." Daichi mutters under his breath. 

"Right, sorry."

Suddenly, there's a pale hand outstretched in front of him and he takes it. When he looks up at the man, Daichi once again finds himself breathless. 

It's the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life. The shy and sheepish smile that's on the man's face could light up Tokyo for a year. He has silver hair, his mind quips; how weird yet charming. There's even a beauty mark under one of his hazel eyes and Daichi wants nothing more than to melt into the floor and never come back up again. 

But seeing as he's already taken the man's hand, he has no choice but to get up. Plus, the other people on the bus are staring and it's kind of embarassing. 

"Sorry about that," the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life apologizes again, "I didn't mean to bump into you." He winces after the statement, as if realizing how bad it sounded. 

"S'alright." Daichi says with a hesitant smile, silently hoping that it didn't turn into a predatory grin or a perverted smirk.

 _And though this man has a fluorescent smile and an otherworldly charm, we will never meet again,_ Daichi thinks, and his smile falters, just a bit. 

"I would stay and chat, but sorry, this is my stop." When the train brakes, this time a lot less harshly than before, the man waves a hand in farewell and leaves. His silver hair looks out of place in a sea of browns and blacks. 

Five minutes later, Daichi is contemplating his life decisions and wondering which ones led to his meeting and subsequently losing track of the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life, all in the span of a minute. 

_We will never meet again and I don't even know his name,_ he thinks and buries his face in his hands. 

—–-

Against all odds, they do meet again, this time at an ice cream parlor. The summer heat has made a home for itself under everyone's skin and it's going to take a while for it to go away. And so everyone wants a scoop or two or a pint or more of ice cream to stave off the omnipresent burn. 

Daichi's busy ordering a large scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream to go when he notices the shock of silver hair looking lost in the crowd of dark heads. It's the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life, sitting alone in a booth, and he's thoughtfully licking a spoon of butter pecan ice cream. His languid tongue makes Daichi choke on air. 

He considers, briefly, making his way to him but rejects that idea because it's so revolting. Would he even remember Daichi? The most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life probably has more important and beautiful things to do than remember grumpy men whom they've knocked over in the subway. 

"Oi. Pay up." The cashier says and Daichi smiles at him apologetically before paying. 

_Plus, we will never meet again,_ he assures himself, even though that thought doesn't even feel reassuring at all. 

Daichi thanks the man at the counter again as he hands him his order, trying not to steal glances at the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life. He fails, of course, and once he's out of the parlor, all he does is pray that the man hasn't noticed him. 

—–-

After a while, Daichi's taken to calling the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life Mr. Butter Pecan, seeing as he has a smile as sweet as a scoop of it and the complexion to even match it.

"God, I'm disgusting." He says to himself and buries his face in his hands again.

—–-

At summer's peak, his family decides to go to the beach. He would rather stay at home, honestly, and try to escape from the hell that is summer rather than bask in its malevolence. There are too many people, too - shirtless, faceless, and nameless men with beer guts or flat stomachs, skinny tanned girls in tiny two-piece swimsuits, their skins looking orange in the sunlight, and, worst of all, raucous children with floaters wrapped around their waists, running around unsupervised. He attempts to disarm the migraine building behind his eyes before it disarms him. 

"Daichi, come on!" His cousin Makoto urges him further to the shoreline. "Let's swim!" 

"Go away, Makoto."

"You are such a killjoy, man!" Makoto whines but still grabs onto Daichi's arm. "But I'm dragging you along with me and you can't help it!"

Curse Makoto and his stupid basketball arms. They make Daichi think he went for the wrong sport. 

Much later in the water, brilliant blue and glass-like in the sunlight, he spots a telltale silver mop of hair, shining brightly like a diamond. 

"Ugh, not again." he says to himself weakly, wishing the ocean were not as salty as it is, so that he could sink to its depths. "Not him again."

"Daichi, did you say something?" Another one of his cousins, Izumi, asked. 

"Nothing." Daichi says, just as Mr. Butter Pecan turns in his general direction to pose for a picture.

The light-up-Tokyo smile is back again and it's only a little less blinding than the sun. Fucking hell, he looks good shirtless, Daichi miserably muses. Mr. Butter Pecan's chest is as pale as the rest of his body, with defined pectorals and - God hates Daichi, he really does - and the faint outline of a perfect six-pack.

He gasps hard and hides underwater, where he considers living the rest of his life in exile in Australia or something. When he comes back up, Mr. Butter Pecan is gone. 

"We will never meet again and I have the image of his shirtless body stuck in my brain." Daichi moans mournfully, confusing the hell out of his cousins, before deliberately sinking once more. 

—–-

When they meet another time, Daichi is convinced that the universe is playing tricks on him. It's the Summer Inter-High and Daichi spots the familiar silver glint of Mr. Butter Pecan's hair in his peripheral vision. 

_Ah, so he plays volleyball,_ he thinks. _And he's in Shiratorizawa too. He must be excellent. Fuck, I'm such a creep._

Karasuno's playing against Shiratorizawa after they won their first match, which just goes to show the kind of luck they have. Even if they have interesting freshmen to keep their team afloat, they have only a 5% chance at proceeding to semi-finals, and that's being _very_ optimistic. Shiratorizawa, they say, is notoriously good, with a strong ace (Ushijima Wakatoshi) and an intuitive setter (who Daichi doesn't know of - it's always Ushijima who's featured on the magazines.) Right now, they're the best in the prefecture, and are expected to represent it at Nationals. 

Daichi finds it hard to keep a light tone when he does the pep talk, the threat of certain doom looming over everyone's heads. Even Nishinoya and Tanaka are subdued, but Hinata still has his cheery smile on and Kageyama still looks like he's going to kill someone very soon. Even Tsukishima looks vaguely interested, so there may be hope for them yet. 

Daichi and Ushijima shake hands and try to crush each other's hands in iron grips. Daichi feels off-kilter after that. The game officially starts when the referee whistles and Daichi sees Mr. Butter Pecan settle in his place on the court. Karasuno has the first serve and Daichi calls "Nice serve, Tanaka!" as Tanaka throws the volleyball up and serves it up in a spike. 

And though the serve truly is nice, the Shiratorizawa player, player number 3, receives it with nary a hitch and sends it to the setter, who turns out to be Mr. Butter Pecan himself. Daichi gulps like a fish out of water as Mr. Butter Pecan executes a clean-formed and perfect toss to Ushijima, player number 1. He then attacks with the force of a freight train and not even Tsukishima and Asahi can block the ball. It's going so fast that even Nishinoya can't follow it up. 

"Shit." Daichi says to himself as Mr. Butter Pecan pats Ushijima on the back. "Shit, shit." 

Later in the game, Daichi learns that Mr. Butter Pecan is actually named Sugawara Koushi and that though he's probably less skilled a setter than Kageyama is, he is flexible enough to know how to bring the best out of everyone, especially the temperamental super-ace Ushijima. He also learns, after a crushing defeat of 2-0, that Ushijima is the stern and perpetually angry captain and Sugawara is the calm and kind vice-captain who seems to get everyone enthusiastic and raring to win.

—–-

The Karasuno boys' volleyball team is worn out and sad after their utter defeat at the hands of Shiratorizawa, but they stay and watch the other matches. The one they're watching right now is being played between Dateko and Seijoh. Dateko has its famous iron wall up, yet Seijoh's winning under the leadership of their wily setter and fierce ace. There is a lot more noise than usual because of Oikawa's fangirls squealing like stuck pigs whenever it's his turn to serve.

This time in the match - Seijoh's first set point, how unlucky for Dateko - is one such time. Daichi watches as Oikawa coldly and calculatingly regards the men on the other side of the court before throwing the ball up, jumping, and slamming the ball towards Dateko's number 6 with pinpoint accuracy. His fangirls whoop and scream as he serves and Oikawa smiles at them. The serve is amazingly accurate and strong and Daichi has to remind Kageyama to stop staring holes into his senpai's head. 

Seijoh handily wins their match against Dateko and all the players, the winners and the losers alike, take a break before the finals. It comes as no surprise that Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are squaring off once more for a spot in the Nationals. 

—–-

When the match, one of many, between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa begins, the tension between the two captains is palpable. Daichi and a lot of people are taken by surprise when Oikawa throws a pleasant enough grin at Sugawara, who also smiles back, teeth blinding and perfect in the stadium's light. They share a high-five under the net before parting to occupy their places on the court, and even their teammates are taken aback. 

The fangirls squeal over Oikawa and Daichi mentally squeals over Sugawara.

"Whoa, so they're close?" Hinata says. 

"Just because Oikawa-san smiled at and high-fived Sugawara-san doesn't mean that they're close." Kageyama counters. "Besides, they're both setters, so maybe they feel some sort of kinship."

"Just like the kinship you feel with Oikawa, King, yes?" Tsukishima snidely comments and Yamaguchi stifles a laugh. 

"Shut the hell up, the match's gonna start!" Tanaka says, eyes gleaming with excitement. "I can't wait until Shiratorizawa pummels that stupid fucking pretty boy!"

The first to serve is Oikawa and if he's nervous at all, he doesn't let it show. He takes a deep breath before he throws the ball up and performs a perfect jump float serve, strong yet still nonrotational.

"He can do ju-jump floats?" Yamaguchi asks, bewildered. 

"I've never seen him do one before," Kageyama says, "so maybe it's something he's just learned."

The jump float serve's pretty impressive but Shiratorizawa are seasoned players who take it in stride. Their libero, clad in mostly pink, steps forward and receives the ball, bouncing it back to Sugawara the silver-haired setter, who in turn sets it to one of their left wing spikers. Seijoh's blockers crumble, Shiratorizawa scores, and Seijoh groans collectively. 

And that's how the 21st Shiratorizawa-Seijoh match began. 

—–-

And this is how the 21st Shiratorizawa-Seijoh match ended: It ended, as per usual, with one of Ushijima Wakatoshi's super-ace spikes. This one was, as per usual, set to him by Sugawara Koushi, Shiratorizawa's famed intuitive setter. Seijoh, despite all their effort and preparations, were simply torn asunder by the sheer power of Ushijima's super-ace spike.

Thus the match ended at 2-1 in Shiratorizawa's favor. As per usual, Shiratorizawa is going to represent their prefecture at the national level. 

Daichi's own team is feeling quite sorry for themselves when they finally make it back to the campus. All of them vow to train harder for the Spring Inter-High and all of them vow to win. No longer will they be the unflying crows or the fallen champions. Karasuno will fight. 

And yet all Daichi can think of when they enter their tiny gym is Sugawara Koushi - third year in Shiratorizawa, silver hair, hazel eyes, light-up-Tokyo smile, brilliant setter. Call him an irresponsible captain for thinking not about their future games but a man who is also their enemy, because it's true. Sugawara Koushi just won't quit in Daichi's head. 

Daichi doesn't think that they'll never meet again. They probably will, in a competition, in a cafe, in whatever. Given time, they will. The universe decides that the time is ripe to prove him wrong one more time. 

—–-

Just when Daichi thinks to himself that they will probably meet again in six months, they don't. He considers himself much too young to be the butt of all the universe's jokes.

 _You've been seeing him in all sorts of places in like, five months. Oh, I think that's enough to last you the rest of your life. Try not to miss him!_ the universe says to Daichi and he does a couple of extra-aggressive serves, successfully freaking Asahi out.

—–-

Seven months after he last saw Sugawara Koushi, Daichi visits his cousins in Tokyo for the break. His cousins are exuberant and loud, so their living in Tokyo is quite befitting. They live in a nicer and more modern part of town than Daichi is accustomed to and that comes with higher-rise buildings and more neon lights to keep people up at night, but Daichi doesn't really mind. In fact, he likes it, seeing as there's lots to do unlike in his rural hometown. 

One night, his cousins take him clubbing, despite Daichi's protests. These protests were caused by the facts that a.) he isn't even legal yet and b.) he hates the taste of beer and would probably order some girly drink that would make his cousins judge him. His cousins win out in the end though, and they take Daichi to a club called The Black Rabbit.

"Don't worry." Makoto says to Daichi. "Takashi knows the bouncer there and he'll let us in."

"Yeah, and you look old enough to be eighteen anyway," Takashi says and laughs at Daichi's scowl. 

When they enter The Black Rabbit, it's full of dancing and grinding people stinking of alcohol, sweat, and sex. Daichi wants to go home immediately and they haven't even done anything yet. 

"Loosen up, Daichi!" Makoto says, tugging on Daichi's arms. "Drink, dance, flirt, fuck."

"Uh, no thanks." Daichi says.

"Makoto, you're such a bad influence!" Takashi chides. "At least give him some condoms if he's really here to do the do. I don't want my baby cousin to get herpes, do I?"

"Yeah, okay... Makoto-san, Takashi-san, drinks are on you, aren't–" Daichi says before his voice dies in his throat. 

He knows that shiny silver hair. 

Sugawara Koushi, what are you doing in Tokyo, and in The Black Rabbit, of all places? Daichi thinks to himself, wishing he were a braver man. If he were, then he might've had the guts to shout that out. 

"Hey. Hey, Daichi. You alright?" Makoto taps him on the shoulder and Daichi snaps out of it. "Kind of spaced out there. You see someone?"

"Nothing, nothing." He tries for a smile but it just looks like a pained grimace. "As I was saying, drinks are on you two, yeah?"

"Sure thing, li'l cousin! After all, it's high time you got introduced to the wonders of too much alcohol." Makoto says with fake sagacity. 

"And the wonders of fucking, too. If you want help with that, I'll find you a woman. Or a man, if you swing that way." Takashi adds. "Wait, do you?"

Daichi pretends he didn't hear the question. "Thanks for the offer, Takashi-san, but I just want to get drunk."

—–-

Daichi regrets drinking so much last night as soon as he attempts to peel himself off the stiff couch. His endeavors fail and all he accomplishes is shifting himself six centimeters closer to the edge.

He wonders stupidly what Sugawara Koushi was up to in The Black Rabbit. And then he immediately chastises himself for thinking about someone who he has met only a handful of times, someone who he's only talked to like once in his miserable life, someone who he will never meet again because the universe is cruel like that. 

The feeling of being so fucked over is amplified by the headache and all he's wishing for is aspirin. He's certainly not wishing for Sugawara Koushi to miraculously appear in his life or something, not at all.

—–-

On a blustery yet warm spring morning, the universe decides to be kind to Sawamura Daichi, even just this once. He's out running to increase his endurance; after all, being one of the defensive specialists in Karasuno's glass cannon of a team takes its toll on even the strongest. 

The spring breeze is light and cool on his sweaty skin and it carries the faint yet soothing aroma of flowers in bloom. He sits on a park bench to take a short break before resuming his run. There are no harsh sunbeams yet when it's this early in the morning, but little does Daichi know that something brighter than a sunbeam is coming his way. 

After he catches his breath and drinks some water, he runs some more, aiming for five more circuits around the park, which is heavily shaded by the trees and thus a good place to run. 

On the second circuit, the familiar sparkle of silver hair in sunlight catches his eye, like a raven after a piece of jewellery. The flash is gone in the dimness of the silent forest park before Daichi can adequately process it.

It's eerie and depressing that he even sees Sugawara Koushi again. The universe seems hell-bent on pushing them together and pulling them apart, no matter how many _'We will never meet again's_ or _'We will meet again, probably's_ Daichi's ever said or thought to himself. 

He doesn't let Sugawara Koushi bother him too much though, instead opting to keep a steady pace. Daichi even runs three extra circuits, pushing himself to his limits and leaving him more exhausted than he has felt in a long time. Though it's not a team exercise like in Karasuno or in the summer camp, it's just as tiring and exhilarating - running alone by the light of the newly-risen sun, his blood and energizing music thrumming in his ears. Even though he feels sore, there's a certain happiness that makes him smile and keeps him on his feet as he makes his way out of the park. 

Maybe that's why Daichi doesn't notice Sugawara Koushi until he literally runs into him. 

Suddenly, Daichi feels an overwhelming sense of déjà vu even as the roles are reversed; now, he's the one helping Sugawara up instead of the other way around. 

Recognition shows in Sugawara's hazel eyes, which convey a look of pleasant surprise that has him smiling that stupid million-kilowatt smile. This smile has the power to light up a city, so how can a simple man even resist it? Daichi holds out a hand before even realizing what he's doing.

"Sorry about that, but I've already bumped into you before." he says, tone bright and clear like birdsong. "Literally." Sugawara finishes his statement with a sheepish grin that lets the smile lines beside his eyes show. It's so utterly endearing that Daichi wants to disappear forever. 

But seeing as Sugawara's already taken his hand, he hasn't another choice but to help him up. After Sugawara lets go of his hand, Daichi stays silent, but that's not really because he doesn't know what to say. It was more because he kind of afraid (read: utterly terrified) of fucking this up. 

"And haven't we played before? You were in Karasuno." Sugawara seems to not notice Daichi's silence, for which the latter is grateful. 

"Y-yeah," Daichi grits out, thinks to himself that this is progress, and continues, "you were in Shiratorizawa, right? Your team was very good."

"Thanks!" Sugawara smiles again. "Yours wasn't too bad, either, uh..." His cheeks color and fuck Daichi, really, because Sugawara Koushi is too cute for his own good. "I don't know your name, I'm sorry."

"Sawamura Daichi." Daichi says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Sugawara Koushi." The smile that graces his face is so warm and sincere that Daichi nearly forgets how to breathe. He takes Daichi's hand in his and he nearly does suffocate. "I'd love to get to know you."


End file.
